Highschool of the Dead: Z-Day Survival
by Darkiis
Summary: The world as we know it has come to an end. The end that we call Z-Day has offically begun. The fight to survive has only begun.
1. The Dead Way Home

It has been 5 weeks since 'Them' had attacked. The world as we know it is no more and has been thrown into darkness. I had to learn that the hard way. We all had to learn it the hard way, because we all fought so hard to believe, that it could be stopped. We have been clinging to our very lives, but we are to find even more hard times ahead of us. As the world as we know it, has come to an end.

"Takashi? What will we do?" Rei said concerned.

"Hmm…" I actually had to think about it. We have had to move around quite a bit, just trying to find a secure source of food, water and shelter. It has also been more and more difficult to secure a good location due to 'Them'. As I gaze out in front of me, to behold a huge shopping mall. It could easily have up to 50 stores inside it. It was quite marvellous to I might add. How, it was constructed, the huge doors that open into the mall itself, also showing the second floor from the entrance. The gardens were beautiful showing the most spectacular of flora, traditionally the red roses and the eccentric vines that would grow up the side of the concrete wall of the mall. There was on the Western side from the front entrance a car park. I had its own checkout points; I think for staff members and shop owners/workers. Also it would have 3 floors going up, just meeting the second floor of the mall. On the Eastern side of the mall from the mall entrance would be a public car park that would be situated underneath and amidst the mall support beams. It was quite an impressive design. As I stopped pondering at the design of the building I thought of the possibility of 'them' being there. Could they be here?

"Ta…Takashi?" Rei repeated.

I snapped back to reality and I look towards Rei. She was wearing her clothing in the most prestigious way, although it had blood from 'them' on it. After a moment, I came to realize that night fall is coming. We need to act fast. We're already at a disadvantage from our low supplies, especially food.

"We sneak around the back of the mall, up the staff car parking lot." I said confidently.

"We better move fast. Night is approaching, if we are at a loss now, we'll be at a bigger loss at night." Saeko stated.

"Alright, let's go!" I said.

We move back into the Hummer H3, we jump in to find Miss Shizuka in the driver's seat, ready for anything. Beside her was Takagi, studying the local map of northern tip of Japan. Standing up in the middle of the gun turret, searching most enthusiastically for 'them' is Hirano. Whilst sitting in the backseat in the middle, with her pet dog 'Zero' is Alice, worried about everything happening.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Asked Takagi most concerned out of everyone.

I moved forward to the driver's seats, looking back making certain that everyone is in the vehicle. The vehicle really is out of supplies; we are almost out of fuel, as well. Looking around I noticed everyone was dirtied. Alice however was an exception; she never got dirtied, due to Hirano. I think those to have a special bond, which is kind of cute especially seeing how Hirano is probably the craziest out of all of us.

"Takashi! What are we doing?!" Takagi shouted impatiently.

"Calm down, Genius. Night fall is approaching and we need to get moving. Miss Shizuka, Can you drive up in this shopping malls car park?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said most confidently.

"Okay, well can you do it, please?" I asked.

She reached for the ignition starter, pushed in the button. The car roared to life.

_It was kind of cute. About 2 months ago, we all lived our standard lives being the typical everyday citizens, really taking every day for granted. Then 'them' attacked. To think even the smallest of things such as Miss Shizuka in her ladybug vehicle to now driving a Hummer H3 that is the size of a tank was kind of impressive and cute at the same time. _I thought.

She floored the clutch, reached the gear stick to put it in gear then released the clutch and floored the accelerator. As soon as she released the clutch, I had fallen over backwards, and then whilst falling backwards she floors the accelerator. The start of movement was so suddenly fell backwards landing beside Alice. It took me a minute to see I was between the breasts of Saeko. As I look up to see Saeko, all I could see was her face to turn a cherry red as did mine. I got myself upright as soon as I could. I looked at Saeko with extreme embarrassment; she just gives a nod while looking downwards. I swing myself around, to face the driver's seat. On my way Rei, gives me look that shoots a shiver down my spine, so I just keep going. It was already quite hard to see.

"I can't see!" Miss Shizuka shrieked.

"Damn it woman! Dear God! Turn on the headlights!" Takagi retaliated.

At that moment, Miss Shizuka had turned on the speeding vehicles headlights as she was speeding towards the staff car park. Nightfall has already happened at this point. Shit! The car park gates were wide open, which really put us on edge, especially Hirano. My blood was pumping furiously at the moment. As we went through the car park inspection points I peered into the officer gates to find something very unmoving. It was blood, lots of it. Could this place be a hot spot for 'them'? Could I be leading us to our death? It is moments like these that are really hard to deal with. I looked away towards out the front of where we're going.

"Miss Shizuka! Drop back to 5 km/ph! Try to make as little noise as possible!" I yelled.

Without any hesitation she does what I asked.

"Okay, go up to the next car park level." I demanded.

She drove as quietly as possible although the rev from the massive V8 Turbo engine was a disadvantage for these conditions. As we took, the round incline turn to the next car park level, I said "Kill the lights." She did that as well, however because I said that too early, we could not see, as we exited the turn. So as we exited on the second floor of the car park, the Hummer H3 was too large and scraped the side of the edge of a concrete pillar, making a great sounding scraping screech, which echoed through the entire area.

"Park it now! Hirano, get inside now!" I demanded.

I had made a fatal mistake. This could have potentially killed everyone. Miss Shizuka pulled into the right hand side parking at an angle alongside the edge of the lookout point of the car park. Hirano was already getting into a seat by this point, right beside Alice. The car turned off with the exception of the heated pistons still sizzling from the motion of driving. There was a silent sound. I was too busy focusing on any sound of 'them'. I wasn't the only one at the ready. Saeko was at the ready with her double edged Kissaki Moroha, given by Mr Takagi. On the other side of the backseat was Rei at the ready with her Springfield M1A1 Super Match, at the ready.

"Dear Go…" said Takagi.

I covered her mouth as soon as I heard her speak, my left hand firmly covering her mouth. I was sweating. I was listening for anything. The slightest sound, anything to say that there was any of 'them'. In between my ears was my heart racing. The longest silence… I felt a hand on my back. I look to see who it was, it was Rei. I looked back at Takagi to see her panicked stricken face. I slowly remove my hand from her mouth and put one finger in front of mine signalling silence. I look back to see everyone. Alice was scared, I could tell. I signalled Hirano, to do a silent scan from the gun turret. We all watched as he climbs into the turret and carefully scans. In 10 seconds time he comes down, with a hand signal of his thumb and index touching to say "All Clear". We all breathe out heavily.

"Okay, we're alright. I'm going to take first watch, then you Hirano. Okay?" I said.

"Gotcha." Hirano responded.

I then watched them as they fall asleep, one by one. Smiling as I see, little Alice pass out first, with Zero in her lap. Then soon I was the only one up. Unable to tell the time, due to the EMP (electronics magnetic pulse) which had disabled my phone, I had relied on my own senses. Thinking in the meantime of how we are supposed to continue to live the way we are. With the height in sense of things, I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes with a blink. Then I yawn. It's sunrise.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

I spin around as fast as I could and look about. No one's here? Thank god. I hop down from the gun turret into the Hummer H3, they were all still asleep. I counted to make sure. Rei, Takagi, Saeko, Miss Shizuka, Hirano. 5? WHERES ALICE!

*Bang Bang*

It was the door behind me in the Hummer H3. I got into the gun turret to look over and it was Alice and Zero! Within a second I climbed down and opened the door. I grabbed Alice and whistled at Zero. I got them inside the Hummer H3.

"What were you doing out there?!" I shouted waking up everyone else, also intimidating poor little Alice. With that Zero, had bite my left hand.

"Aww…hmm… What's going on?" Miss Shizuka asked rolling over.

"I…I umm… Nothing… It's okay…" I was really surprised. Not because Zero had bitten me, but because I had hurt Alice's feelings.

I decided that we all had to get up, and we eventually did, and everyone was pretty hungry. I had to admit I couldn't blame them. I was starving myself. I gathered my thoughts together and made action.

"Alright, it's morning! Let's get some breakfast." I suggested.

I opened the door of the Hummer H3, and popped my head out of it a little just to check for them 'Them'. It was clear.

Then with that, everyone wanted to get out. After everyone was out of the vehicle we closed the door. We continued to move up to the third floor of the car park. We found some cars up on the third floor of the car park. However there was no point in taking any due to the EMP that has happened. We ended up at the top side of the mall. We peered in the windows from the third floor of the car park. It was clear.

"This is strange. There's no sign of any of 'them'." Rei said quietly.

"I know. Where are they?" Saeko asked.

Yeah, good question. I really started to think about that. Takagi said earlier, "Let's move towards the northern tip of Japan. It has the least populated area in Japan." I was dragged back to reality when Alice tugged on the corner of my shirt. She looked really worried. She moved her hands around her mouth to go to whisper something. I knelt down to her hands to hear what she was whispering.

I stood back up, looking at the girls. I nodded to Alice.

"Let's go!" I said.

We headed through the door from the third floor car parking complex to a walk way, which was the second floor of the mall, moving towards the elevator.

"Shit!" I said.

"What?" Takagi asked.

"There's no electricity to power the elevator remember?" I replied.

"Here. Look stairs." Alice said, pointing towards the door way.

We all moved down carefully down the staircase. Each of us hoping no-one was here. The ground floor door opened very slightly, to have a peek to see if none of 'them' are around. The door opened completely to reveal Saeko standing at the ready for any of 'them' to attack, however there was none. There wasn't a thing. It still remains clean, like the end has even happened. Saeko then suddenly decides to drop her stance and walks out. We all watch in awe at Saeko, half in disbelief and amazement. Then we all move out into the open. It was then when Alice started to jump up and down.

"Saeko, can you please come with me?" Alice asked, while jumping up and down. Clearly showing she had to go to the toilet.

With that Saeko and Alice walk down a corridor and vanish to a right hand turn.

"Alright, we need to lock this place down. All the exits must be barricaded and ready for anything." I demanded. We all took off to the exits. Within half an hour later, we had all returned, with all of us there, except Saeko and Alice.

As I walked to join them I heard the most annoying thing in the world.

"I'm a genius. I know everything!" Takagi stated.

"Is that so?" I asked walking forward.

"Yes, that's so. There are a total of 58 shops here." Takagi said.

"What's so good about that? We need electricity remember." I replied.

"Good God. You are stupid. Okay, you are aware of the EMP, right?" Takagi asked.

"Yeah… What about it?" I asked.

"Well, EMP use radioactive waves that fries short circuits, however the electrical systems that are not having any electrical circuit run through them will maintain ability of use." Takagi explained.

"So in other words, any item that holds charge and was turned off during the EMP should still be active?" asked Rei.

"Basically, Yes." Takagi replied.

"Well, that still is no good because everything in this building would have to been short-circuited, isn't that right?" asked Hirano.

"Well, that's true, however it seems this Northern part of Japan has not been effected by the EMP because it was far enough away, and however the electrical grid was fried due to the fact the electrical grid is in the Southern tip of Japan which was effected by the EMP. Good news is that this mall has a backup electrical generator." Takagi said.

"Are you serious? So we might be able to electricity here!" I asked.

"Yeah, however I need to find the electrical generator." Takagi said promising.

"Alright!" responded Rei.

"Wait! There's one issue." Takagi said quickly.

"Wh… What issue?" asked Hirano.

"Follow me and find out. I'll show you." Takagi said.

So then we all followed Takagi. We ended up walking to the Northern end of the mall seeing a lot of shops. There were incense shops, bed stores, supermarkets, even a toy world. Thinking about staying here might be quite useful for now. We ended up walking up to a left hand turn saying "Management". We ended up having to go up a flight of stairs, because the elevator had no electricity still. We eventually arrived in a room with computers and printers. We all looked around for anything of use.

"Here we are." Takagi stated while pointing at the mall map.

"Wow. This store is pretty big." Said Hirano amazed.

"The issue is this mall has the side car parking which we came through yesterday, however there is one directly underneath us. The generator and all the main circuit breakers are in that car park." Takagi said.

"That would be an issue especially if we have company down there." Walking in with Alice by her side was Saeko.

"Alice. Saeko, I was wondering where were you?" I asked, while turning around.

"You know. Just taking care of Alice and searching for any of 'them'." Saeko replied.

I didn't reply for some reason. I just stood there for a minute looking at Saeko, after a few moments she started blushing. I did as well.

"Anyway..." said Takagi, destroying the moment.

I heavily breathed out. Well, I am dealing with Takagi, I thought.


	2. The Dead Underworld

"So, we are going to need to go down to underground car park?" Hirano asked conspicuously.

"Yes. That is if we are going to survive here, with the need of electricity." Takagi replied.

I had to think about that for a moment. Do I really want to go down there? I then remembered when we entered into the car park; the gates were open to the upper side of the car park. Not to mention, the blood in the car park guard posts. Is it possible we go down there and find 'them'? My thoughts were obstructed when Saeko had spoken.

"I don't like that idea. When Alice and I were wondering around, there were no sign of 'them'. However, just because I couldn't find them in the mall did not satisfy my suspicions. So I went outside the general mall area. The issue I found was on the Eastern side of the building was the underground car park." Saeko explained.

"So what's the issue?" asked Rei.

"Well, the problem we face is that the underground car park has been blocked. It is blocked by at least 20 cars trying to escape at once. So the exit has been full sealed off." Saeko answered.

"Hmmm…" Takagi hummed. She pushed her glasses up, and then folding her arms.

We all took a moment, looking at Takagi waiting for her idea, on the situation. After a moment she breathed out.

"Well… They're definitely down there." Takagi stated.

"Say what!" Rei questioned almost immediately.

"Well, think about it. People would have been here, shopping, working and so forth. Say an infected person walked in at random and started killing people, it obvious that everyone would flee the scene however, in doing so they went to their cars. The probably made enough noise from cars to attract 'them' down there. If the cars that obstructed the exit, there would be no escape." Takagi answered calmly.

"That makes sense." I replied.

"What about all of 'them' in the mall where did they go? Why aren't there any signs of attack? No blood?" asked Rei.

There was a moment silence, due to what Rei was saying makes sense. I knew that there has been an attack. I had to tell them, however it makes no sense. Then I realised.

"It was an evacuation." I said softly.

Everyone suddenly turned to face me. I really didn't even mean to say it. Oh well, now I got to explain.

"E…Evacuation?" Alice asked.

I looked down at her. Her young face was filled with question and fear.

"Alright, let's look at it from this perspective. Normal day, then one of 'them' walks up to the mall, attacks one of the guards at a car park lookout point. Other guard witnesses the attack, calls up the alarm. Alarm goes off, civilians go into panic mode. Evacuate, down to the car park. Accident caused during leave. Huge noise attracts 'them'. Civilians are trapped. Well, you get the picture." I stated.

"Hmmm…" Takagi thought.

I stood waiting for Takagi's reflection on my hypothesis. Rei walks off and finds a seat in one of the rooms. Hirano and Alice wonder off into one of the offices, with a lot of TV screens. Saeko stands beside Takagi, Miss Shizuka and I.

"There's one problem, can you back up your theory?" Takagi asked.

"Well, there was a lot of blood. I noticed last night as we past the inspection point there was a lot of blood." I responded.

"Hmmm…" Miss Shizuka hummed.

"What's up?" Takagi asked.

"Well, I have one idea, how about we check the surveillance camera recordings?" She asked.

"That won't work. The electricity grid is down until we revive the back-up generator." Takagi said.

"Actually, that might just work." Hirano said, walking in with what seems to be DVD.

"Hirano, it won't work there's no electricity remember?" Takagi said.

"No electricity. What about your standard laptop?" Hirano asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"That would work!" Miss Shizuka said.

"Actually it would… Is there a computer store or something here?" Takagi asked.

With that Miss Shizuka shot straight up and darted towards the management building poster. She scanned quite furiously in hope of something.

"Yes! There's an apple store! It's at the southern end of the store!" Miss Shizuka said.

"Alright, I'll get it." I said walking out towards the stairs.

"I'm coming with you." Saeko said right behind me.

As we started walking down the stairs, a voice shouted out behind us.

"Can you get me an iPad 2?!" Miss Shizuka said.

I chuckled. It can't be helped I suppose. We all still have our ambitions and wants, although it is post apocalypse at the moment. We moved down stairs and turned to our left to head south. We walked in search for an 'Apple Store' in the southern end of the mall. Saeko and I started to talk about future plans and preparations, in order to survive here for the time being. The idea that we could survive in this mall was quite comforting, however we would substantially closer to downtown of northern Japan region.

"There it is!" Saeko said.

As I looked out I saw the famous Apple Inc. sign. We approached the store door and I looked inside. It seemed to be empty, meanwhile Saeko walked straight in without any hesitation. Oh, right. She had already performed a mall wide search for 'them'. So that had put my conscience at ease. We walked through the doors and were amazed. It was still clean; there was no lighting or electricity to power anything.

"So, where do you think they keep stock of the laptops?" Saeko asked.

"I would say the back room." I said.

Saeko and I stared at the door in front of us from 10 meters away. It had a "Staff Only" sign. We walked towards it and saw all types of Apple electronics. No point taking any, they're all out of battery. As we walk to the door I go to open the door handle. I placed my hand on the handle and as I go to turn it, Saeko grabs my arm, quite firmly. As I pull back she turns my hand in front of my face. There was blood. I look at the handle; it had blood on the handle. I look down to the ground. The blood from the handle had been dripping. I look at Saeko. She put her other hand in front of my mouth, signalling silence in a quiet sexual manner.

"Shhh… On three, I enter." Saeko whispered.

We both looked at each other; we both started slightly jumping up and down. Both miming the countdown, 3…2…1… Then as soon as I did one, reefed as hard as I could on the handle pushing in the room with Saeko following right behind me with her sword at the fighting position. Once we were both inside, we went back to back. It was dark. Standing there meanwhile, the only light was from the door on my right. Neither of us moved.

"Clear" We both said simultaneously.

With that we both relaxed at ease. Then, I turned to face Saeko. At the same time, Saeko does the same thing. Her hair was down in front of her eyes. She had a dark face, the one you see in the movies where the main character has evil intentions.

"Can you make me a promise?" Saeko asked.

"Umm… Sure." I responded nervously.

"Don't move." She said. With that I saw Saeko leaping at me head on with her sword grasped by both hands on her right hand side. I froze in fear. _"Is she going to kill me?!"_ I tried to move but couldn't get any response from my legs. Then it was certain. _I am going to die, by the hand of a psychopath. _I waited with my eyes closed as I accepted the fact that I am going to die, waiting for the sound of sword piercing my body.

**PEEICHHH!**

My eyes opened wide in disbelief. I turned to my left to notice Saeko going right past and attacking something behind me. I turned to face what was behind me. _It was ONE of 'Them'! _I witnessed to see the sword from Saeko had pierced the heart of what seemed to be a worker of the "Apple Inc." store. The dead worker gives the look with the eyes of 'them' where their eyes roll around in their head aimlessly. The victim of Saeko that had the blade piercing his heart had been jolted backwards off his feet onto his back. All I could do was watch in awe, as Saeko had taken it out mercilessly without any hesitation. It splatted and carried on rolling around on the floor. Saeko stomped her foot onto the chest wound of the prey. It went to attack Saeko, as it went to Saeko dug her high heel into the chest wound of the infected worker. The infected made a shriek and then Saeko lifted her sword and then sliced the head off the infected worker.

"Do yourself a favour, next time I say stay still." Saeko said.

"Yeah." I responded, nodding my head.

"Stay still." She answered.

I saw her as she got off the decapitated infected worker, come back towards me. I was merely in awe as I still was stunned at the fact I could have been killed so easily by her. She stopped at my feet, got on her knees, and kissed me. At this point, I had gotten a headache just trying to figure out what has just happened, however all I could do, was return the favor. So all I did was keep kissing her. It wasn't just a normal kiss either. This was special. So I indulged myself in the moment. Then, it was broke off by Saeko. I looked back up at her as she stood herself upright.

"Ummm… Th…Thanks for saving me…" I said nervously.

"No worries…" Saeko replied.

I went to push myself to my feet, and saw that Saeko had lent her hand out to me. I gazed at her, awkwardly. All I saw was her smile, she was happy. I took hold of her hand as she helped me up. I was now standing upright opposing her. She had a smile so big she couldn't see out her eyes. With that I gave her a hug. Her initial reaction was surprised.

"Just embrace it, while you have the chance." I said.

"Thank you, Takashi." Saeko replied.

With that we stood for about 2 minutes just hugging in the doorway, with the blood of an infected pooling around our feet. It couldn't be any more special. I broke off.

"Let's get what we need." I said.

We both nodded at each other, and got a MacBook Pro, iPad2 and an iPod Touch. The computer for the video surveillance tapes, iPad2 for Miss Shizuka and I got an iPod Touch for Alice. I thought to get her one because of when I scared her. We walked out of the "Apple Inc." store and headed back towards the "Management" room. We walked up the spiralling staircase towards the door. We walked in to see that everyone was inside with Hirano and Alice playing "Guess Who" in one of the desk rooms. Takagi was talking to Miss Shizuka and Rei.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Takagi asked curiously.

Saeko and I meanwhile dumped the items in the boxes on the table, except I put the iPod Touch in my pocket.

"We had to take care of a few things, and ran into a few familiars." Saeko replied, whilst cleaning the blood off her speciality sword.

"Well, that would be typical. Can't go anywhere without you two having any fun." Takagi said.

Saeko and I just looked at each other and blushed.

"Yeah, too right." Saeko said, laughing afterwards.

"Humph… Let's have a look on the surveillance shall we?" Takagi said, trying to pretend like she hadn't picked up on what Saeko and I were laughing and blushing about.


	3. Living with the Dead

I wish to advise that I have no ownership or any rights affiliating with "Highschool of the Dead". The re-write that I write is fictional and has nothing to do with anything based on real life events or people. I also wish to explain that my work, is for no other use than for entertainment purposes.

"_When we find someone who is as weird as ourselves we find that we are compatible in weirdness, and then we appreciate each other's weirdness we find ourselves in what the world calls 'Love'."_ – Beau Dean, Myself.

We all stood around Takagi as she opened the MacBook Pro. She took the laptop out of its packaging and removed the bubble wrap acting as protection. She then placed the laptop in front of herself, and lifted the laptop screen up from its resting position. We all were watching, as she started the setup programing, which wasn't very long. After 5 mins she had the laptop up and running. After she was at the desktop screen, she turned to Hirano.

"I need the surveillance recordings." She stated.

Hirano just passed a CD in a see through case, with "Surveillance 104-6" written on the CD, not saying a word.

"You sure this is the one?" Takagi asked.

"Yeah, guarantee it. It taken me 30mins trying to open the CD drive without breaking it." Hirano replied, aggravated.

Takagi opened the laptops CD drive and placed the CD inside the slot and closed it. After 10 seconds, a Windows Media Player had opened and started playing the video surveillance. As soon as it started, Hirano took Alice into another room and played another game with her. We turned back to the video surveillance.

"Takagi, change the video speed to x125, it'll be easier that way." I said.

We all watched as it went from standard time to showing a day in a minute. After 10 minutes or so, I saw it.

"Stop, rewind and then play it at actual time." I demanded.

The screen had several security cameras' showing throughout the entire mall at the same time. There was one showing the staff checkout point to the staff car park on the western side. Another was showing the underground car park that was sealed off and about 4 others showing inside the mall.

"Now watch, the security checkout points for the staff car park." I said.

We all continued to watch, then within a few seconds, coming into the picture was one of 'them'. The infected person was a muscular built, type of person. The infected was walking towards the guard checkout points. We watched as closely as we could as we witnessed as one of the guards tried to say he can't enter, not knowing he would be dead soon. The infected person then attacked the guard and started eating him alive. Rei turned away from the screen and walked away to get some fresh air.

"You might be right, Takashi." Takagi said.

I didn't reply I just continued to watch as the guard, called the alarm. I witnessed as the mall went into a frenzy mode exiting towards where the attack was happening. Shocked the people ran towards the underground car park to flee and then the massacre happened. The people all too impatient and terrified to think rationally, everyone tried to exit at the same time, causing deaths and a massive car accident which had blocked the people inside the car park. It wasn't too long before 'them' were inside the car park. Then, the massacre happened.

"Pause it!" I yelled.

I saw as the screen paused.

"What is it?" Takagi and Saeko asked at the same time.

"Didn't you see it? Look the door was closed." I said.

I watched as Takagi rewinded the video to review the video. We all watched as it was true. As 'them' were inside the car park, someone was at the door and closed it reefing it shut.

"How did I not notice that?" Takagi asked herself.

"Takashi, look at the person carefully. Does it remind you of someone we meet earlier today?" Saeko asked.

I moved my head closer to the screen and witness as it was the "Apple Inc." worker. He was bitten by an infected and managed to close off the car park.

"That would explain it. He locked himself in the back room." I said.

I looked at Saeko and she just gave me a smile. I looked back at the screen and witness that Takagi had fast forwarded it till it went blank. Takagi turned back to us.

"There down there, however, there would be at least 120 of them, at least." Takagi said.

"Just means more fun." Saeko said excitedly.

"Hold on. Takagi, can't we just sneak in quietly and turn on the generator and sneak back out?" Miss Shizuka asked.

With that Takagi, Saeko and I just laughed. With our reaction, Miss Shizuka had just frowned.

"I don't think that's an option. Just alone the generator would make noise and 'them' might attack it or us. We need to take them out." Takagi explained.

"What about a recon mission?" Walking in, was Hirano.

"What is a recon mission?" I asked.

"Okay, I have an idea. On the Eastern side is the blocked car park exit. However, if I have someone make some noise and attract them to the Eastern side, I could enter into the car park, through the blocked door way. Sneak up the Western side and take out 'them' with my weapon with a silencer attached." Hirano said.

We all remained in our positions and thought about the idea. Could that work?

"What do you intend to use as the sound to attract 'them'?" Takagi said.

"This mall has a liquor store. Let's make some liquor bombs." Hirano suggested.

"That could work." I said.

"Okay, when do you want to do this then?" Takagi said.

"The sooner, the better. The longer we put it off, the longer we have no electricity." I stated.

Takagi turned to face the laptop and closed the screen. I thought about what we would need to do this. I am actually quite uncomfortable with this. What if something goes wrong?

"Well, let's explore a little in this store. I'm sure we are getting hungry, I know I am." Hirano said.

We called everyone back in. Rei and Alice looked like they were having fun. Playing some sort of game. When we were all ready and focused I decided what we were going to do.

"Okay, we are going to take action. We are going to have lunch. I pretty sure we could find something nice for lunch here." I said.

"Meanwhile, Saeko, Takashi and I are going to set up something, under no exceptions go near the car parks or outside." Hirano said.

It was going to be a long day. It has already been 2 days and we have killed one of 'them'. Tomorrow, we are planning to take out the underground car park and set up the back-up generator. We are going to live here and stay safe for as long as what we can. After all, it's not every day the end of the world happens. I took a moment, to look at everyone and appreciate the fact, that nothing will remain the same.


End file.
